Harry Potter TNG: 5th Year
by FaBAMF
Summary: The next generation are now in their 5th year and a new trouble is effecting them. Whtat has happened? How will it be resolved? Will or protagonist's relationships stay strong? lets venture forth and see
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

AN: This is starting straight into the main. Action I will go back and do the rest of the year later. This is at the request of angry readers  I took down the old story because it wasn't anywhere near good enough. So this is to get them bye whilst I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very, very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****: 5****th**** year**

**Chapter 1: Kidnap**

Rose's conciseness began to un-fog, her awareness escaping the heavy blanket of confusion. Her eyes flickered, the light hurting her eyes and the sound of people around her.

"Hey dude, she's waking up!"

"Wakies wakies!"

The voice laughed as a force hit her, her nose breaking on impact. A trickle of blood sliding down her neck as her nose began to bleed. Tears streaming from her eyes as the pain exploded through her body.

Finally opening her eyes they began to focus. She was in a small room. It included a workbench, a sack that sat in the corner and two chairs, one of which she sat on. A medium sized window let a stream of light fall onto Rose's face. Her eyes instantly locked onto her captors.

Damien Goyle, Jason Finely, Marcus Flint Jr. and Janus Malse, the Slytherin bad boys, all stood in front of her. _This couldn't be good!_

Rose tried to struggle free but she couldn't move. _Shit!_ She was in a body bind curse and a good one in fact. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? Well a lot of things. But, what do I want most? Revenge! My dad's in Azkaban because of the Famous Harry Potter."

"Oh you want revenge. Your dad deserved what they got. Your dad continued fighting when Voldemort went down and your mum proved something when she married your dad. She justified that she was a stupid bitch!"

Damien lunged forward and flung rose across the room. She hit the wall with a thud! A wound on her right arm reopening on impact, exploding with pain! Lying crumpled on the floor Rose looked up to the boys. Damien stood with a smirk and the others scowled.

"They had the right idea. With the mud-bloods dead, purebloods ruling and half-blood…well that depends on how useful they are."

Rose groggily looked up at Damion, laughing slightly "My Dad and Harry are going to come get me and you, you will be joining your dad in prison."

"Oh he's going to and come get you. Well try." Damion lifted out his wand and waved his hand at Marcus who the lifted a camera.

"Crucio!" Damion screamed and Marcus took the picture, the flash filling the room.

"AHH!" The pain shot through Rose's body like lightning, bursting through her body at almighty speeds.

"Jason, get an owl and send the picture to the Weasley's." Damion lunged forward at Rose again hitting her in the gut. "I've got some things to take care of, Janus you come with me and Marcus you stay and watch her. Have fun but don't kill her we need her alive"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

AN: This is starting straight into the main. Action I will go back and do the rest of the year later. This is at the request of angry readers  I took down the old story because it wasn't anywhere near good enough. So this is to get them bye whilst I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very, very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****: 5****th**** year**

**Chapter 1: 'Bloody hell'**

Albus and James rounded the corner headed towards the dungeons on patrol.

"Hel…p H….lp!" a muffled scream came from a broom cupboard.

James rounded and ran towards the door, "Alohamora!"

Swinging the door open, Scorpius Malfoy fell to the floor a puddle of blood spilling from a deep wound on the back of his head. He looked terrible his blonde hair stained red and his face pale.

"Scorpius, Scorpius what happened?" Albus helped him up and steadied him against the wall. _Bloody hell, he looks terrible _

"I...I don't remember. I was coming out of the great hall then I was with Rose the…Black. Oh Merlin Rose!"

James hooked one of Scorpius' arms and helped him up from the floor. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"Yea I'm fine." Scorpius steadied himself and shrugged of James arm.

"Follow me." James aid as he jogged from the dungeon. Running up the staircases they finally arrived at the fat lady.

"Bezoars" James called as they arrived in front of the portrait, when she opened he turned to Albus and Scorpius, "Albus keep him here!"

James ran into the common room. Lily and Hugo sat in front of the fire doing there homework. He spoke quickly, his eyes skittering around the room. "Lily, Hugo! Have you seen Rose?"

"No not since dinner. She and the Slytherin went towards the dungeons." Hugo replied indifferent concentrating on his parchment.

"She said that they had a potions project. Phhff, yea right." Lily said sarcastically then looked up at James and saw the concern on his face. "James what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Continue with your homework." He turned and ran towards the boy dormitories and headed towards his room. Once inside he swung open his trunk violently. Digging he lifted out the marauders map.

"Yes!" he exclaimed victoriously as he ran back down the stairs and out the portrait hole again. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good! James breathed heavily

"Wow"

"Holy…what's that?"

"This is the marauders map. And looking at it I can see anyone and everyone in Hogwarts." Looking down at the map, covered in names scurried around. Students in their common rooms, prefects in the corridors and teachers in their tidies but… _no Rose!_

"Well? Where is she?" Albus asked looking down at the map.

"She not here she's not in Hogwarts."

"What?" Scorpius looked up his face pale and eyes grey.

"She's not on here!"

"Uhh Albus? Al..." THUD! Scorpius slid down the wall hiding the floor.

"What? Shit! We've got to take him to the hospital wing."

"What about Rose?"

"Look we have to get him to hospital wing first then I'll go to Professor Longbottom."

"James we'd better hurry. He's went really pale,"

The boys lifted Scorpius from the floor, running as fast as possible down the stairs towards the hospital wing.

"Madam Malice! Madam Malice!" James said shouting helping Albus carry Scorpius to a bed.

The middle aged matron came running from her room in her night gown frowning, her face turning to concern as she looked towards Scorpius

"What? What's happened to him?" she looked down at Scorpius' unconscious body, the noticed the blood. "Oh Morgan Le Fey!"

James explained to the matron, before hurrying out of the room leaving Albus behind.

_God he really doesn't look good, he looks almost see through…_

AN: Hey thanks for reading chapter two  I know their short. But I wrote then at 4 o'clock in the morning and as one huge big chapter so, they have to be split up.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

AN: This is starting straight into the main. Action I will go back and do the rest of the year later. This is at the request of angry readers  I took down the old story because it wasn't anywhere near good enough. So this is to get them bye whilst I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very, very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****: 5****th**** year**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Gryffindor, smile. You just had Marcus Flint. That's a big honor; I've got a list as long as my arm of girls waiting to be my wife." The Slytherin smiled as he pulled up his trousers smiling.

Gently wiping away her hair

Rose pushed him away. "You disgust me!"

"Thanks." Marcus laughed "To bad you're a Weasley…and a Gryffindor. You're quite cute; I know why Scorpius likes you."

He sat down on the chair as she lay on the floor. "I still could have uses for you."

Rose spat at him in disgust

"How dare you spit on me!" He lunged forward kicking her in the gut.

BANG, BANG, BANG! Marcus walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. Damion ad Janis stood huddled up in their coats against the cold.

Marcus lifted Rose back onto the chair and secured her body binding curse. He returned to the door. "Password?"

"Sanguine."

"What's my owl's name?"

"Harlot, you dumb ass, now let us in its freezing out here."

He opened the door. Janis held a large sack and a suitcase.

"I went back to the castle. We moved Scorpius; he'll be dead by morning. "

"We put him in a broom cupboard near the dungeons."

"Haven't any teachers noticed we've been missing yet?"

"No but Jason's back at the school covering for us now. But we will have to move her into the school somewhere for a while because we can't miss much school or people will get suspicious."

"Ok I have an idea. We get back into the school, get to moaning Myrtle's bathroom and…"

"You want to use a bathroom, even if it is Myrtle's people still randomly walk in sometimes."

"No I want to hide her in the chamber of secrets till I can get somewhere else."

"How did you kno…"

"Story of the chosen, one chapter two, page 241." Damion dropped the book on the table.

"We open it then we can keep her down their till I get somewhere else then we move her there. That's a school base but others know of it but not its exact location so we have to be careful"

"If the book doesn't give the exact location how did you find out?"

"Because it gives clues and I'm smart enough to look while I'm in school." Damion was now unpacking the sack. He pulled out food, water and butterbeer.

"Marcus she looks more of a mess than when we left what did you do to her?" Janis asked examining Rose and taking a gulp of butterbeer."

"Nothing much." Marcus chuckled, sipping his beer with a satisfied smirk. _Just a little fun… _

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This is a continuation the last chapter of the Deathly Hallows (19 years later).

AN: This is starting straight into the main. Action I will go back and do the rest of the year later. This is at the request of angry readers  I took down the old story because it wasn't anywhere near good enough. So this is to get them bye whilst I write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters (except ones I have made up e.g. Alicetra Malfoy) if I did I would be very, very rich and about 20+ years older.

**Harry Potter the next generation****: 5****th**** year**

**Chapter 4**

James ran frantically down the hall, his thoughts a blur as he arrived at Professor Longbottom's office. No bothering to knock, he launched through the door, explaining the situation in a muddled, fast speech.

"What?! You can't just storm…"

"Rose…she…gone…Scorpius…the Malfoy… hurt… bad…."

"James… what is wrong? Explaining slower and in order."

James took a deep breath and explained the situation. About how he and Albus found Scorpius and then realised Rose was missing. He then told him how they left Scorpius at the hospital wing and ran here to alert them of the problem. "We have to alert the aurors and my dad, we have to find out where she is."

"James clam down. How do_ you know that she is not on school grounds?" _Neville sighed, looking to the young Potter_. She's probably just around the castle somewhere; I will of course have to find out what happened to Scorpius… I have to stay positive…_

"My cousin is missing dammit! She is missing!" James practically growled in frustration as Neville wouldn't listen to how important this was.

"You have no reason to think she is missing…"

Slamming his hand down on the mahogany desk, James pulled out the map. "There is my reason. She isn't here. Now please contact my father at once."

"Now James, don't overreact. We must have our facts straight before we go calling aurors even if he is…"

"We found Scorpius Malfoy bleeding to death in a broom cupboard. They were last seen together." James took a deep breath. "Now please contact my father."

Neville knew of Harry's short temper from the years at school and it seemed his on had inherited this trait. James stood seething glaring at his head of house. "Now James this piece of paper..."

"This piece of paper is the marauder map! It shows everyone in Hogwarts! Yes, you have heard of it and I have it. Now please!"

"Okay. I'll get your father right away and I'll personally go to Hermione. She will need to know of this event" Neville turned to face James, finally admitting the need for action was here.

"Yes Sir, they'll both be at home" James nodded stiffly, going over plans in his head.

"I need you to go and alert Professor McGonagall. The password is Griffin" Nevilles voice was distant, the idea of a student missing was terrible. _Who would do this? I know many of who would… but this could be bad, she could be… No!_

"Of course Sir, I'll go now." James ran from the room without another room.

"42 Market Place" Neville said in a clear voice as he stepped into the fireplace, throwing down his powder.

The green flames engulfed him as he was sucked into the long chimney the space pressurising the air around him. A few seconds later the pressure started to recede as he was shot down andother chimney and rolled into a warmly lit living room.

Hermione sat in an armchair reading and jumped at the sight of Neville rolling out of her fireplace…

"Neville! What is Merlin's name are you doing here?" _What in the name of…_

Neville took a deep breath patting the ash of his robes. "Um… I'm very sorry to inform you, Hermione that there has been an incident at the school."

"Neville what is it?" Hermione asked eyes full of concern. "Rose.. Hugo?! Did something happen to Hugo?"

"Rose is missing."

"Oh merlin…"Hermione sat back in her hair hand to her chest. _Missing? Can no one find her or has she left? _"How...? What happened?"

"We don't know. She isn't on school grounds. Her friend was found severely hurt and left wounded in a broom cupboard."

"Oh my…" Hermione breathed deeply. "Um... thank you Neville. Oh Merlin I need to go tell Ron."

"I'll go tell Harry, he might want to help."

Before even finishing his sentence she broke into a run up the stairs, dropping her book to the floor. Opening a mahogany door she entered her bedroom.

"Ron! Ron! RON! Wake UP!"

"What…? What is it?" Ron asked sleepily as his wife screamed at him.

"Rose is missing!" She shoved him once more. "Get up, we've got to go to Hogwarts and find my baby!"

Please review


End file.
